What He Fights For
by Aroband
Summary: They say the culmination of a journey comes in the moment the goal is accomplished. Every struggle is justified, every wound disregarded, and no price not worth paying. This is that moment, stretched across time in the eternal fight of the Hero. (Oneshot)


_I was going to be too late._

I could have sworn I had won. Ghirahim was beaten and broken, but he had managed to complete his spell. Stolen Zelda's soul and fed it to his master.

Demise. I was going to cut him in half, slice him to bits, peel off every one of his scales, anything to get my Zelda back. Because he had taken her, and he was going to give her back.

"Master Link, once you enter this portal, there will be a 0% chance that you will be able to return unless you vanquish your foe." That was fine. Failure wasn't an option.

"Thanks, Fi." The spirit nodded and returned to the Master Sword.

I stared at the pool of shadow where the Sealing Pillar used to be, Demise's challenge ringing in my ears. As if I would refuse his words and just let him take the girl I loved. I stepped into the portal of darkness and let it sweep me away.

 _Don't worry, Zelda. I'll fight for you._

* * *

 _I was so close._

She was Sheik. She had been right in front of me this whole time. All her half-warnings made sense now. Inviting me to see who she was, but I was to stupid to realize it. Too focused on finding her, ironically.

She was Zelda. She revealed herself and looked me in the eye in the Temple of Time. And then Ganondorf stole her away to his tower, daring me to face him. As if I would refuse.

Not just for Zelda, but for the Hyrule that the King of Thieves stole. The happy people that had lived in Castle Town, the Zora in their frozen Domain, the Gorons and their mountain turning against them, Kakariko tormented by the dark creatures released beneath it, the Kokiri and their shattered innocence, and the Gerudo King's own people. All had suffered at his hands and I couldn't let it continue.

I wouldn't let it continue.

I ran through the ruins of Castle Town, cutting though the Redeads that surrounded the barren fountain and turning up the path to the molten lake that rested at the base of the Traitor's tower.

"Sages, make good on your promise! Help me!" Multicolored light stretched the divide between the dark structure's doorway and the shore of the lake. Without a moment of hesitation, I jumped onto it dashing across the rainbow bridge and into the Dark Lord's tower.

 _Don't worry, Hyrule. I'll save you all._

* * *

 _Get out of my way, you pig._

After all I had been through, across two worlds, countless fiends, through so many temples, strongholds, and ruins, and rescuing all the maidens and the Princess, this bastard pig thought he stood a chance. Sure, he was big, had a massive trident, could teleport, spit fireballs, and make the very pyramid crumble around us, but damn it if that was going to stop me.

I had to duck out of the way of another roaring fireball, feeling the heat of it against the back of my neck and arms. Too close, I was cutting it too close. For a giant stupid pig, Ganon sure was smart. And not just smart, but strong too. Though that probably came with the whole 'I'm a giant pig' bit. Seeing the telltale shimmer of his invisibility to my left, I lunged forward and scored a deep hit with the Master Sword. The monster roared in pain and disappeared again, only to reappear on the other end of the room and throw his trident at me. Now I was just getting annoyed.

"Look, Ganon, I just want the Triforce. You really screwed this place up, can I just make it better? No one likes it anyways." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because three seconds and one loud roar later, a stream of fireballs were flying towards my face again. "Okay, maybe not the nicest thing to say. But it's true." I refused to apologize to the monster. He certainly didn't deserve it.

My mind slipped back to all the tortured creatures in the Dark World, trapped and tortured by their quest for the Triforce and the power of the Goddesses that it promised. To the people of the Light World that would meet a similar fate if Ganon wasn't stopped. I had to protect them. And if I needed the Triforce to do it, so be it. I just had to beat a giant blue pig. No big deal.

 _Don't worry, Sacred Realm. I'll get you back to what you're supposed to be._

* * *

 _Just duck and dodge and MOVE._

For such a big guy, Ganondorf was way too good with those swords. Even with my own agility, that guy was fast. Good thing I was small, or I would have lost my head long ago. Ganondorf jumped into the air again, forcing me to jump out of the way, doing my best to deflect his sword. I spied Tetra/Zelda off to the side, Light Arrow ready, and rushed in as the streak of magic hit the giant of a man in front of me. He froze on the spot, convulsing with holy power, and I hacked at his large body, trying to wear him down until I could finish him. I prepped for another attack, only for Ganondorf to turn his attention to Tetra and knock her to the wet floor of the tower. Now I had to deal with my enemy without any help, at least until Tetra got back up.

I did my best, rolling around the Dark Lord and cutting at his back and trying to slow him down, even a little, but he just seemed as agile as before. I finally saw Tetra get back up, bow at the ready. She fired again and again, but the beast of a man we were facing was too quick, dodging every shot now that he knew to watch for them. I heard Tetra shout to me over the roaring of the water falling around us.

"Link, keep him distracted! I'll aim for you! You've got your shield! Got it?!" I wanted to yell that no, I didn't get it, but then Ganondorf was jumping at me again.

The Gerudo King's words rang in my ears as I leapt around him, trying to get him in a good position for Tetra. We didn't need Hyrule back. No one wanted it back except for him. Everyone was happy on the ocean. It was a new life, the only one anyone knew anymore. Ganondorf was clutching to something that was already gone. But he couldn't accept it. Maybe it was better for him to die down here. Die with the Hyrule he so desperately coveted. Because I refused to sacrifice my world so he could have his.

I finally realized what Tetra meant and jumped to the side of my opponent's swords. She saw my raised shield and didn't hesitate. The Light Arrow shot forward, ricocheting off the Mirror Shield, and slamming into the stunned Dark King. He swung his blade again, but I finally saw my opening. Jumping into the air, I brought the Master Sword down to finish it.

 _Don't worry, Ganondorf. I'll let you have Hyrule all to yourself._

* * *

 _Blocked at every turn, but I had to get through._

How long would it take before this man died? I had beaten his figurehead, his puppet, torn him apart as a beast, knocked him from his horse, and he still had the strength to duel me. Sometimes I wished I had that kind of staying power. And this wasn't any weak duel either. He was matching me blow for blow, both of us fighting to slip past each other's guard and let our swords cut into flesh.

The Dark Lord jumped back before leaping up into the air, forcing me to roll forward or get a sword in the back. For someone covered in so much armor, he sure could jump. Must have been the Triforce of Power. Not that it mattered. I refused to let up. No matter how many different forms he took, I'd never let him escape.

Our blades locked together, both of us staring the other in the face, grimacing as we tried to overpower the other. I finally managed to push through, knocking the larger man back and hacking at the glowing wound in his chest. The armor around it chipped, exposing more of his dark skin beneath it. I just needed one lucky strike.

And so we fought, matching each other nearly blow for blow. Ganondorf sliced at my arm, leaving a deep cut just above my shield's protection. I bashed his sword away and jumped over him, bringing the Master Sword down on his shoulder. And every so often I caught a glimpse of Princess Zelda atop Epona. But I didn't see Midna.

The imp that had troubled me since the beginning of my adventure, my companion and tormentor. Teasing, sarcastic, surprisingly vulnerable Midna. She should be there, watching beside her fellow princess. But Ganondorf had beaten her, cast her aside like the rest of the Twilight Realm once he got what he wanted. The King of Thieves didn't care who he had to go through, didn't care about how much suffering he caused, so long as he got what he wanted.

But I wouldn't let him. He couldn't have Zelda, he couldn't have Hyrule, he couldn't have Ordon, he couldn't have my friends, and he couldn't have Midna. I threw myself back at him, locking blades once again. But this time my stare didn't say I was struggling. This time I promised to end him.

 _Don't worry, Midna. I'll avenge you._

* * *

 _I was almost there._

I had finally managed to fight my way through the eight dungeons scattered around Hyrule and collect the shattered pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. I even found Ganon's lair and was finally ready to face the Prince of Darkness himself. Not too bad for having gotten lost in the woods. Though I was beginning to think that if I never saw the inside of a cave again, it would be too soon.

"One last challenge. Gosh, I'm so screwed, aren't I?" Sure, maybe I had the Triforce of Wisdom, but I didn't know how to use it. I had a quiver full of Silver Arrows that were supposed to work to kill him, but who knew how well that was going to go. In the end, I was a kid that had been wandering around Hyrule for the last who knew how long. I wasn't entirely useless, but in the end, I had been lucky so far. And now the fate of the world rested with me.

Not to mention the Princess. Impa, the old lady in the woods that kicked this whole thing off, said that Ganon had captured her to try to get his hands on the Triforce of Wisdom. She had spilt it to keep it from him, but that left her stuck in some cell with nothing to do. And more importantly, no way to help me. Inconsiderate really, making me do all the work. No way to refuse to help either. Impa sure couldn't rescue the Princess. Leaving the job to me.

And why couldn't I have some magical relic? Sure, I had some cool tools I found in the many dungeons I had cut my way through, but nothing of my own. Ganon had the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Wisdom belonged to the Princess. Where was my piece? It was called the _Tri_ force, right? Was there a 'Triforce of Kicking a Giant Pig's Ass' that I missed out on? Unfair.

But that was the way it went. I tugged my hat firmly onto my head before checking that my bow was within easy reach and drawing my sword. Ready as I'd ever be, I walked forward and pushed the final door open.

 _Don't worry, Ganon. I'm going to end this insanity._

* * *

 _I remember, I'm coming._

My heart pounded as my horse and I charged towards the ruins of Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. I had put this off for too long. Taking every opportunity to delay, exploring the wilds of Hyrule, conquering every Sheikah Shrine, and helping everyone I could. All in an effort to not deal with the horror that was Hyrule Castle and Calamity Ganon. My one brief infiltration previously had been enough to leave me unable to sleep for a week, I had been so freaked out.

But now, things were different. Zelda had been willing to give herself up for me. She had jumped in front of that Guardian laser, not knowing that her power would activate. The last thing I could remember seeing before my eyes closed was her standing in front of me, divine power whipping around her and lashing out at the Guardian in front of us before spreading to cover the entirety of the Blatchery Plain and what would become the Ash Swamp. Not bad as far as last sights went, but that hadn't been the end.

Safe within the Shrine of Resurrection, I had slept and recovered. And the brave girl that shielded me when it should have been the other way around had fought for a hundred years to hold back unimaginable evil. Alone. Maybe even awake for it all.

And I had been content to leave her to it.

Abandoning my horse near the Sacred Ground Ruins, I ran through Castle Town, Ancient Arrows flying from my bowstring into the watchful eyes of wandering Guardians. I refused to let anything stop me now, not the surprise Lynels, not the ever-present Malice, and not my own fear. The princess had waited long enough. Zelda had waited long enough.

 _Don't worry, Zelda. I'll free you at last._

* * *

 _I was going to be too late._

I had told her I'd be there. And I was already breaking that promise.

 _I was so close._

Just a little further now.

 _Get out of my way, you pig._

I jumped around a large man who was in my way and eating something. I didn't mean to insult him, but I was in a hurry, damn it.

 _Just duck and dodge and MOVE._

I danced around people, weaving through the crowds, desperate to get to my destination.

 _Blocked at every turn, but I had to get through._

More people in my way, walking slowly and taking up the whole path. I was forced to push through them, sending one stumbling, but that didn't matter.

 _I was almost there._

I could see the last turn I needed to take ahead of me and then I'd be there. Just another minute.

 _I remember, I'm coming._

At last, the park fountain came into view, a pretty blonde girl sitting on its edge, staring aimlessly at the crowds as they walked past. I slowed slightly, trying to get my breathing under control so I didn't look like a complete mess. It probably didn't work, but it didn't matter anymore, because she finally saw me, and the smile that spread across her thin lips made it all worth it.

"Link, you made it. I was starting to worry." I looked at my watch briefly, trying to make out the time.

"Zelda, it's been seven minutes. I'm not that late. Besides, it's not like I tried to be." She looked me over, examining my clothes, rumpled from running.

"No, you certainly didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that we missed our reservation." She looked at me, accusation in her eyes. I winced but did my best not to show it.

"Well, that just means that we can do whatever we want now. No stuffy schedule to keep." I offered my outstretched arm to her, which she hesitantly took. "Now we can just walk." We set off together, walking towards the small plaza in the middle of the park, both of us dressed to go to the fancy dinner that we had now missed. This would probably work out better anyways.

"I'm starting to seriously question just how dedicated you are to us." I started at Zelda's words. She was going to ruin my entire plan, and we were just getting started.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be with me anymore?" My heart faltered as I awaited her answer. We stopped in the middle of a series of triangles that decorated the pavement beneath us.

"No, not that, but I would hope you'd make more of an effort to be on time if you really were committed to our relationship." I leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I'd never let something so important go so easily." My girlfriend looked at me as I dropped to one knee in front of her, pulling out the small box that I'd had to search my apartment for and that had made me late. Her hands flew to cover her mouth and I could see tears well up in her eyes. I pulled the lid open, revealing a sparkling ring inside.

"I refuse to give up."

 _I'll always fight for what's important._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this little story I threw together. I wanted to try my hand at a oneshot and thought of what our favorite hero is always fighting for, and here we are. If you like what you see here, consider checking out my other Zelda story. It's nice and long, with plenty more to come. Thank you again and I'll see you next time._

 _~Aro_


End file.
